


生日快乐

by Jintianhezjldoilema00



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianhezjldoilema00/pseuds/Jintianhezjldoilema00
Summary: 老福特指路：伏。





	生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特指路：伏。

车里后排只坐了两个人。

朴佑镇带着口罩，把脸遮得死死，头撇向窗户。身边的林煐岷笑着和前座的金东贤说话，一只手搭在靠座，另一只手放在下面，看不清楚动作。

在金东贤看不见的黑暗中，一场盛大又隐秘的情事正在火热进行。

林煐岷的手很大，掌心温暖，骨节分明，指腹又和小女生一样肉肉的。朴佑镇很喜欢拿着他的手玩，从白皙纤细的手腕开始，到粉色整齐的指甲结束。但现在，当这只手按在朴佑镇大腿根处时，朴佑镇却只想把它死死按住，告诫它的主人，不要四处点火。

显然，主人林煐岷并没有听到朴佑镇的怒吼，他整个手掌圈住朴佑镇挺立粗大的阴茎，隔着内裤从上至下缓缓滑动，柱身勃起的青筋包着布料也能清晰描绘，纯白的棉料几乎被小孔冒出的水润得透明。短短的指甲盖刮蹭过敏感的顶端，朴佑镇藏在口罩下，难耐地发出一声爽到的谓叹。

金东贤耳朵动了动，捕捉到了这声奇怪的轻吟，转过头来，问道：“煐岷哥，你们有听到什么奇怪的声音吗？”

朴佑镇夹紧腿，警告似的瞪了眼林煐岷。林煐岷低头看着朴佑镇泛红的耳尖，边用力地玩弄两个囊袋，一边眨着清澈无辜的眼，回答金东贤：“啊，我在说为了庆祝佑镇尼的生日，晚上叫了炸鸡外卖，大家一起吃吧。”

金东贤不疑有他，欢呼一声，转回头在群里跟另一辆车的俩人说这个好消息。而正处于难言欲海的朴佑镇看着林煐岷笑弯了眼睛，鼓起脸颊和金东贤说话的样子，心里酸水咕噜噜地冒，又沦陷折服于林煐岷纯熟的手技。

“喂，不、许、看、他。”朴佑镇咬牙切齿，心想，林煐岷靠这双水润亮泽的黑眸，到底俘获了多少人的心神。他趁金东贤低头打字的间隙，扣住林煐岷的下巴转向自己，快速又狠厉地在他充满肉感的唇上咬了一口。

“哥，差不多得了。”

“我只是跟他说话而已，你又乱吃什么飞醋？”

“我不管，今天我生日，我最大。”

“啧，在我这里，你什么时候不是最大？”

林煐岷压低声音，睥了朴佑镇一眼。海绿色的头发被主人抓得一团糟，朴佑镇为了忍住呻吟，连脖子都憋红了。林煐岷也不是纯良人设，哪个釜山男人不是切开黑呢？他快速看了眼前座，发现金东贤并没有转头的意向，马上弯下腰，温热的口腔包裹住柱身，来了个深喉。

“艹……”林煐岷也害怕动静太大会被人发现，听见头顶朴佑镇发出失控的粗喘后，连忙吐出水淋淋的阴茎，直起腰装作不在意的样子看向另一边的窗户。不过他想，在他心里，朴佑镇确实是最大的，恩……无论是肉体上还是心灵上。

下身传来的快感顺着血液传到脚尖，自己正被林煐岷在与金东贤隔着简单一个座位的距离下手淫口交，这种隐秘又胜人一筹的快感更加燃烧朴佑镇的理智。他要咬紧嘴唇才能控制自己不把林煐岷的头按在自己胯下，继续用他湿热的口腔包裹自己的巨物。林煐岷笑着舔了舔嘴角，凑近朴佑镇耳边，呼气如兰：“佑镇……想吃哪种鸡呢？”

见林煐岷笑得跟一只偷腥的小猫似的，朴佑镇磨了磨牙，一边发狠地想着“林煐岷这个家伙等会就死定了”，一边覆上林煐岷的手，掏出巨物，带着他一起撸动自己的阴茎，几次后便微喘着气射在林煐岷手心。

——

车恰好到了宿舍楼下，林煐岷用纸巾擦干净手，把沾了精液的纸巾放进自己裤袋里，趁朴佑镇还在高潮余韵的时候起身下车，临走前朝他勾了勾手指：“来我房间？”还在快感余韵中起不来身的朴佑镇发誓，今天不把林煐岷干到喊老公，他就不叫朴佑镇。

等朴佑镇冲了个冷水澡出来，大家已经聚在客厅吃炸鸡。他扫视了一圈，没看见林煐岷。金东贤瞧见他，伸手招呼他吃炸鸡。

“不吃了，煐岷哥呢？”

“哦，刚才回房间了吧——欸！佑镇你要进去吗？煐岷哥还没吃呢，你顺便带一盒炸鸡进去吧。”

朴佑镇用舌头顶了顶虎牙，笑得意味深长：“不用了，等会儿够他吃饱的。”

金东贤只能愣愣地点头，看着朴佑镇径直走向林煐岷的房间，动作大得把房门关得砰砰响。他摸了摸手臂，竟然从朴佑镇的背影看出一丝期待和黑化的气息，他莫名有些发冷，总感觉有人要倒大霉啊……

——

朴佑镇进去的时候，林煐岷正趴着床上看书，心情很好地哼着歌。朴佑镇一看见他，就马上把门关紧。他走过去，狠狠抓了把林煐岷丰腴的臀肉。“什么都不穿，万一不是我进来，被其他人看见哥这副淫荡等操的样子，怎么办？”林煐岷放下书，慢悠悠翻过身，同样不小的物什安静地蛰伏，他一条腿立起来，隐约露出身后红色的小缝。

林煐岷从来都清楚自己对朴佑镇的吸引力，无论是脸还是身体。

朴佑镇刚平复的下面已经跃跃欲试地抬头，他握住林煐岷的手腕猛然一拉，林煐岷由躺姿变为坐姿。朴佑镇拿自己的顶端戳了戳林煐岷的脸颊，小孔晶莹的液体流到他的嘴边，被他用舌头卷进嘴里。

“吃炸鸡？恩？”

朴佑镇的手掌插入林煐岷发间，扣住圆滚滚的后脑勺，把自己的阴茎送到林煐岷嘴边，他哑声笑着说：“看看这只鸡能不能喂饱你？”

林煐岷睥了他一眼，没说话，先用脸蹭了蹭狰狞的柱身，再伸出柔软的舌尖，一下一下舔着，像小孩子吃糖般精致仔细。

朴佑镇被他的动作撩拨到不行，龟头鼓胀，不停戳着林煐岷唇缝，他低头安慰似的捏了捏他的后颈：“哥，乖，含进去。”林煐岷很听话，闻言便小心翼翼地包住牙齿，张口含住圆润的顶部，用舌苔挤压和突刺小孔，舔掉冒出的淫水。他慢慢地吞深，粗大的阴茎撑开口腔，塞得满满。

不断吞咽的动作让湿热的舌肉吸紧柱身，朴佑镇爽的仰起头，扯着林煐岷的头发推的更深。“唔唔……”林煐岷实在吃不下整根巨物，被朴佑镇的动作顶得作呕，退出来，湿淋淋的眼眸嗔了他一眼。

“唔啊……吃不下，好大……”

林煐岷感觉喉咙还是有点难受，想到刚才朴佑镇毫不怜惜地冲撞，也不管是自己主动勾引的，顿时委屈地想撒手不干。

“好好好，可是哥你不能勾引完就走啊。”

朴佑镇连忙好声好气地安抚哥哥，满是情丝的眼睛里同样挤出点委屈，大手往下摸了一把林煐岷的阴茎。很明显，林煐岷也动了情，前面的阴茎高高竖起，贴在朴佑镇的小腹。

朴佑镇抬起他的下巴，亲昵地舌头交缠：“哥，那就帮我吸出来，恩？”

林煐岷被炙热的吻勾走心魂，身前被套弄的快感很好地安抚了哥哥，他重新垂下头含住顶端，故意用舌尖轻轻扫过马眼，一次便停下动作。“那你也帮我弄弄后面。”他眨着水亮的大眼睛，闪着打小机灵的光，柔软细腻的腰肢轻轻摆动，“后面痒……”

朴佑镇被哥哥骚得直咬后槽牙。下身肿胀疼痛，林煐岷略微厚实的舌头紧紧吮吸着龟头，两个囊袋也被细心照顾。朴佑镇放过前面，顺着脊背滑到他的后穴处，手指按压着凹陷处。林煐岷后面已经出水，滑溜溜一片，手指伸进去的时候十分顺畅。殷红的媚肉被人用粗糙的指腹用力按压摩擦，酸胀的快感像电流般游走全身。林煐岷轻哼一声，跪在床上的双腿打着颤，要靠在朴佑镇身上才不至于倒下。

“你怎么还不射——唔唔……啊……”

林煐岷扶着粗壮的巨物不断深吞吮吸，但口中的阴茎除了变得更加狰狞，还没有要射精的前兆。他揉了揉酸痛的腮帮子，退出来瘪着嘴巴说道。朴佑镇轻笑一声，放进他身后的手指在温暖的穴内快速进出抽插，狠狠划过敏感点。林煐岷忍不住失声尖叫，高潮的小穴深处喷出大量淫水，甚至湿透了床单。他的牙齿不小心磕到朴佑镇的柱身，朴佑镇倒吸一口气，身下疼痛伴随着剧烈的快感猛然冲上大脑，他给自己用力撸了几下，小孔对着林煐岷，直接射在了他的脸上。

林煐岷闭着眼睛，发丝到下巴全是朴佑镇射出的乳白精液，正顺着脸颊流下。朴佑镇用手指抹了抹下巴欲滴的液体，把精液抵进林煐岷的唇缝。林煐岷舌尖灵动地缠上手指，从指根开始舔到指尖，分泌的涎液混着精液滚到锁骨，汇成一波小流。

他把朴佑镇手上的精液全部舔干净，甚至重新埋头在他的大腿根处，把还挂在阴茎上的精液全部吞进肚里。骚人的小猫伸出粉色的舌尖，慢慢滑至朴佑镇坚硬的胸膛，舌苔压住那粒红色小点，打着圈儿地糊弄。

“吃饱了？”

胸前传来的快感有点陌生，但朴佑镇乐得看林煐岷难得的主动，看着底下毛茸茸的橘脑袋，大手插进柔软的发丝，一下一下抚着他的后脑勺。

“唔……上面吃饱了。”

朴佑镇的乳尖不像自己的一样容易变得胀大红肿，费力几分钟也不见成效。林煐岷失望地撤回唇舌，又往上滑去，舔过锁骨、脖颈、下巴，留下一路晶莹的水痕。他摄住朴佑镇的薄唇，黏糊糊地含着，双手勾着他的脖子。林煐岷故意用膝盖顶了顶朴佑镇不知何时又重新挺立的阴茎。

“佑镇尼，你还没喂我下面呢……”

朴佑镇的眼神顿时变得深邃，心里被撩拨得一塌糊涂，大手捏住林煐岷的细腰，狠狠揉了一把，低声笑着说：“哥，你怎么这么骚呢？”林煐岷调了个头，屁股对着朴佑镇高高翘起，正好贴上他高高立起的阴茎。

“啊……佑镇……快点进来……”仿佛是被巨物的滚烫和硬度吓到，林煐岷瑟缩了一下，但还是转过头，眼角一派媚色，勾引得光明正大，“呜——想吃佑镇的……”

朴佑镇一巴掌扣住他的屁股。林煐岷是名副其实的翘屁嫩男，屁股圆滚滚又软绵绵，揉捏的时候，细嫩的白肉挤出指缝，轻轻一拍就红一片。他掰开林煐岷的臀部，中间艳红的小穴正在吞吐收缩，里里外外都是林煐岷高潮时喷出的水，像涂了层蜂蜜般亮泽莹润。

窄窄的一条缝也不知道怎么就能吃下自己这么大的东西。朴佑镇被迷惑似的凑近去，鼻尖碰到了周边的肌肤，像上等好玉般温暖，呼吸间是林煐岷的味道：不难闻，惯用的沐浴液香气混着淡淡的麝香。他伸出舌尖，舔了一下穴缝。林煐岷早在他凑近的时候就已经颤着腿求饶：“不要……不要埋进去！呜哈……脏……不能舔……呜呜啊！！！”林煐岷用力揪住被子，脸埋在枕头里，把所有失控的呻吟尽数模糊。

高潮了一次的后穴被淫水泡得绵软，朴佑镇尝了尝味道，有股甜味。他慢慢把舌头伸进蜜穴里，里面很滑很软，但食不知味的媚肉黏在舌头上，两者相互打滑。酥酥麻麻的快感腾然而上，一点一点增加的痒意是他没有体会过的。

林煐岷被这种新奇的感受惊到了，不同于肉棒的火热坚硬，舌苔的柔软滑过敏感肉壁时带来的感觉更让他忍不住夹紧双腿，渴求更多。朴佑镇看着林煐岷一副很舒服的样子，半眯着眼，腰肢也不由自主地晃动。“哥，喜欢吗？”朴佑镇收回舌头，用力掰开他的臀瓣，把自己的嘴唇含住蜜穴的小缝，狠狠吮吸。

“啊哈……好奇怪……嗯啊……”

林煐岷仰起头，声调徒然拔高，后穴被朴佑镇向喝奶一样用力吮吸舔弄着，不断冒出的水一滴不剩都被他咽进肚子里，林煐岷恍惚间甚至能听见朴佑镇咕噜咕噜吞咽的声音。太羞耻了……原来自己出了这么多水吗？林煐岷被如此淫荡的自己吓到了，脸颊连着后背泛起大片粉红，发出的呻吟声连他都听出勾魂的滋味。

“呜呜呜……佑镇……不要、不要啊哈……停下——不要舔了、嗯……唔啊……”蜜穴越舔越湿润，水多的朴佑镇甚至来不及咽下，顺着唇角滴在被子，湿透了一块。朴佑镇的舌头在媚肉里肆意搅拌拨弄，看着林煐岷又羞涩又沉沦情欲的样子，朴佑镇更加卖力地伺候。哥哥在做爱时自然流露的那份矛盾又融洽的纯情和媚意抵过世间所有诱惑，很能取悦占有欲极强的弟弟。

“哥，被我舔得爽成这样？”

朴佑镇起身压住他，阴茎撞在他的臀缝。他扣过林煐岷的下巴，衔住哥哥肉嘟嘟的唇。“你的水还挺甜。”林煐岷闷哼一声，唇舌交缠间尝到了陌生的甜味。想到刚才朴佑镇的话，林煐岷瞪圆眼睛，慌乱推开朴佑镇，眼里全是羞涩。

刚刚……朴佑镇……水……

突如其来的羞耻感让林煐岷夹紧双腿，后穴愈加瘙痒。他只能软着声音讨好：“呜呜，佑镇再舔舔……不够……”等小穴又重新被温软的口腔含住时，林煐岷爽得瘫在床上，只知道扭着腰，“啊啊”地淫叫着，藏在艳红唇缝间的舌尖直直地绷住。

朴佑镇像模拟做爱一样，厚实的舌头在蜜穴里快速进进出出，还恶趣味地用虎牙刮蹭敏感柔嫩的褶皱，当林煐岷忍不住夹腿的时候大力拍打紧实的大腿肉，惹得哥哥又痛又爽地尖叫。真不愧是嘴炮出名的Rapper啊。后穴的酥麻不断堆积，林煐岷一边不着边际地想着，一边手紧紧揪住被子，埋在枕头的橘色脑袋疯狂摇动，枕头全被生理眼泪和唾液浸湿。

“呜呜呜……嗯啊……佑镇停下、要、要到了……啊啊啊啊！！”

朴佑镇再一次吮上媚肉时，耻感和快感双重爆发，林煐岷竟然在没有任何抚慰的情况下，前后同时到了高潮。朴佑镇被淋了一脸透明的淫水，滴滴答答地顺着下巴落在床上。林煐岷侧着头大口呼吸，下巴高高抬起，眼神迷离地看着某个地方。

林煐岷浑身上下被抽走了全部力气，射完精的阴茎还余韵中弹跳，殷红的穴肉也紧紧收缩，噗嗤噗嗤地挤出水沫。他的肩膀塌陷成好看的样子，精致突起的肩胛骨随着呼吸起伏，真像扑闪着翅膀的蝴蝶，堪堪停在朴佑镇的心尖。

朴佑镇心里最初想要干死林煐岷的那股情欲突然就被冲散不少。他爬上床，把无力的哥哥翻了面儿，坚实的双臂环住他的腰，与他面对面地交换呼吸。

“你看我脸上全是你的水。”

朴佑镇瘪着嘴，脸颊碰脸颊，像毛茸茸的小狗一样蹭林煐岷的鼻尖。

“一报还一报，扯平了。”

林煐岷的声音还是哑的，捧着朴佑镇的脸，拇指细细擦干净脸上的水渍，红着耳尖在他唇边响亮地吧唧一口。

“谁让你……让你这样的……” 

“可是哥看起来很爽呢。”

朴佑镇笑了一声，大腿搭在林煐岷的腿上，小腿一勾，胯间两根物什碰在一起。他擦了擦林煐岷额间的汗珠，抵着他的额头，小声说：“缓过神了？要不要抱你去洗澡？”

林煐岷听言，向下摸了把朴佑镇顶在自己小腹处的粗长，撇撇嘴：“你都硬成这样了，还装什么呢？”朴佑镇拍拍他的屁股，在他的颈窝留下几颗小草莓。

“你还有力气？看你软成什么样儿了？”

朴佑镇捏捏林煐岷的屁股又捏捏他腰间的软肉，看着他尚还有点聚焦不了的眼神，柔声说道：“乖，今天你也射两回了。” 难得自己没有得寸进尺，真是个巨大的进步。朴佑镇喜滋滋地想着，起身想抱住这个汗淋淋的大高个去浴室洗澡。

没想到林煐岷双手环住自己的脖子，双腿挂在自己腰间，吻得艳红的小嘴嘟着撒娇：“不要，我还没吃饱。”

朴佑镇又被他的动作勾回去，整个人覆在林煐岷上方，双手撑在他的耳边，看他明明一脸羞涩还硬撑着说完那句话。林煐岷握住朴佑镇的巨物，往自己湿漉漉的臀缝塞，主动扭着屁股迎上去，夹着粗壮的物什摩擦。

“干我……嗯……”

“今天怎么这么主动？恩？”

朴佑镇扶着自己的粗长缓缓插进湿热的蜜穴，全根埋进去的时候，两个人都不约而同地发出了舒爽的谓叹。入口已经被玩弄得松软潮湿，轻轻抽动的时候，交合处甚至挤出了白沫。林煐岷随着朴佑镇温柔的动作上下起伏。他艰难地抬起腰，凑近朴佑镇耳边，像交颈的天鹅。

“今天不是……嗯啊轻点……今天不是你的生日吗……”

林煐岷索性把自己全部力气倒在床上，双腿不停往下掉，及时被朴佑镇扣住膝弯重新挂回去。白足抵在朴佑镇的后背，眯着眼小声喘气，情动的呻吟全数明晃晃地泄给朴佑镇听。

“生日礼物……喜欢吗？”

回答林煐岷的，是朴佑镇突然加快的速度。腰部用力挺进，阴茎几乎全部没入蜜穴再抽出，动作不算太快，甚至是动情而温柔的，但每一下都深刻有力，仿佛要把自己死死刻进林煐岷的身体里。

“林煐岷……煐岷哥……”

朴佑镇的眼眶不知怎的就红了，黑润的眼眸覆了一层亮晶晶的水。他一声声喊着哥哥的名字，挺动着精瘦的腰往林煐岷身体最深处撞去，脑袋窝在他的脖颈，抬头啊呜一口咬在他突起的喉结，进而含住狠狠吮吸出一块红斑。

林煐岷尖叫一声，脆弱的喉结被朴佑镇叼住，有种被猛兽穿喉的恐惧感。双腿不住打颤，经历了两次高潮的身体轻而易举被干开。他微弱的哭声在狂风暴雨下显得极不起眼，可依旧被时刻关注他的朴佑镇捕捉。

两个人面面相觑，一双带泪的眼睛看着另一双带泪的眼泪，一时竟在如此淫霏荡漾的时候，不约而同地笑出声来。

“林煐岷笨蛋。”

朴佑镇九浅一深地抽插着，与林煐岷十指相扣，汗涔涔的掌心相贴，一直暖到了心肺。林煐岷微张着唇，感受到了朴佑镇对自己的珍惜。他动了动唇，发出几个细碎的字。朴佑镇倾身去听，听到林煐岷软软地在他耳边说：“我爱你……呜啊……我、我爱你……”

朴佑镇整个人像被泡在维尼小熊的蜜糖罐里，甜得他想好好地把哥哥抱在怀里，亲亲额头、亲亲鼻尖，在唇舌摩挲间述说同样深沉的爱意。

最后一次的高潮来得轻缓又绵长，不似以前提枪猛干的剧烈。两个人身体紧贴，闭着眼睛享受对方的身体，在火热的碰撞中道尽不可说的情意。朴佑镇没有射进林煐岷身体里，上次内射没清理干净，林煐岷不舒服了整整两天，差点垮了身体，吓得朴佑镇以后都不敢轻易无套内射。他低头亲亲林煐岷小巧的唇珠。

“抱你去洗澡，好不好？”

“抱得动吗你……”

“试试。”

朴佑镇站起身，抓住林煐岷的手臂，轻轻一拉。林煐岷笑得眼纹都露了出来，随着朴佑镇的动作，倒在他的怀里。朴佑镇右手横在他的膝弯处，用力一提，像抱小朋友一样，托着林煐岷的屁股，把高了自己一个头的哥哥小心翼翼地抱在怀里。

“重吗？”林煐岷开心地吻了他的发旋，没多几秒就让朴佑镇放自己下去，他担心朴佑镇的腰，“重的话快放我下来！”

“重啊，重死了。”

朴佑镇走了几步，假装自己失力般突然放松手臂，吓得林煐岷小小地叫了一声，扣住自己的脖子。内心岁数17岁的朴姓小朋友发出恶作剧成功的坏笑声。

“整个世界都在我怀里，你说重不重？”

釜山男人或许不太会说情话、或许偶尔也会闹脾气，惹你不开心、或许习惯把一些隐秘的事情压在心底。但你一定要知道，他们只会用最真挚最热烈的行动来告诉对方。

我有多爱你。

-END-

生日快乐啊


End file.
